


Amor a la Línea

by poetdameron



Category: British Actor RPF, The Avengers PRF, Thor (Movies) RPF
Genre: Gen, International Fanworks Day 2015, hiddlestoners - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 09:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3377225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetdameron/pseuds/poetdameron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porque siempre habrá algo que amar en el internet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amor a la Línea

**Author's Note:**

> Este fue el primero del día y el último (hasta ahorita) en publicarse. A ver qué tal.

**Amor por la línea**

Si hay algo que ama del internet, además de la facilidad de comunicarse con familiares del otro lado del planeta, es, sin duda, aquellos sites donde los fans logran expresarse y mostrar su grande talento sin inhibiciones. Tom ama la facilidad con que los fans se encuentran unos a otros y comparten cada una de sus aficiones, mostrándolas en dibujos, videos, escritos y otras cosas maravillosas, cada una única y sensacional a su modo, en su espacio, en su tiempo; cada una detallada y apasionada, entregada de una manera que jamás pensó que alguien haría. Cuando encontró que había gente que clamaba su nombre y usaba su rostro para hacer grandiosos fanarts con sus personajes, copiando sus poses o para darle un rostro a sus propias creaciones, no lo podía creer. Primero calló en la impresión de estar soñando, luego en la de haber alcanzado un nivel que nunca pensó tocar: inspirar a otras personas.

Estas personitas, valientes artistas y amados representantes, que tomaban su tiempo libre para dedicarlo a hacer algo que sin duda, ellos quizá no lo sepan, lo halaga de una manera llenadora, merecían todo su respeto y admiración. Los amaba a todos, especialmente a esos que se atrevían a mandarle un tweet o dejar su trabajo en su muro en Facebook, un like no le costaba nada pero no alcanzaba en lo absoluto para demostrar su aprecio a todos y cada uno de ellos.

Contento, a veces guardaba algunos dibujos y leía casi todos los textos que se le atravesaban. Le gustaban esos sobre sus personajes, los de su persona, no está tan seguro aun –je, je, je –, pero sin duda ahí en el plano virtual y el real hay gente talentosa que merece ser reconocida. Algunos de ellos, estaba seguro, llegarían a hacer grandes conocidos en un futuro y le encanta creer que, en algún momento, podría trabajar con ellos, darles la mano, decir “recuerdo aquella vez en que…” y, ah.

Amaba a sus hiddlestoners.

**Author's Note:**

> [¡ven a decir 'hola' en tumblr!](http://anythingforyoudoll.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
